flamingoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Palladium
Pokémon Re-Typings In addition to the new Pokémon, the types of some existing Pokémon were changed as well. =Pokemon That Can Be Used in Sky Battles= Eight Types: 1) Flying-type Pokémon, 2) strong enough Psychic-type Pokémon, 3) Ghost-type Pokémon, 4) some Bug-type Pokémon, 5) some Dragon-type Pokémon, 6) some Fairy-type Pokémon, 7) Pokémon with the ability Levitate, 8) some Legendaries Gen 1 *Charizard *Butterfree *Beedrill *Pidgey - Pidgeotto - Pidgeot *Spearow - Fearow - Terrospar *Alolan Raichu *Zubat - Golbat - Crobat *Venomoth *Weepinbell - Victreebel *Geodude *Magnemite - Magneton - Magnezone *Farfetch'd - Serendip'ty *Gastly - Haunter - Gengar *Drowzee - Hypno *Voltorb - Electrode *Koffing - Weezing *Starmie *Mr. Mime *Scyther - Scizor *Jynx - Yamafrosa *Gyarados *Porygon - Porygon2 - Porygon-Z *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltress *Dragonite *Mewtwo *Mew Gen 2 *Hoothoot - Noctowl *Ledyba - Ledian - Ledymet *Togetic - Togekiss *Natu - Xatu - Xanatu *Hoppip - Skiploom - Jumpluff *Misdreavus - Mismagius *Yanma - Yanmega *Murkrow - Honchkrow *Girafarig *Gligar - Gliscor *Mantyke - Mantine - Mantorre *Skarmory *Kingdra *Delibird - Delibririr *Lugia *Ho-Oh *Celebi Gen 3 *Beautifly *Dustox *Taillow - Swellow *Wingull - Pelipper *Ralts - Kirlia - Gardevoir *Masquerain *Ninjask - Shedninja *Meditite - Medicham *Volbeat - Volpyre *Illumise - Illumotor *Wailmer - Wailord *Vibrava - Flygon *Swablu - Altaria *Lunatone *Solrock *Baltoy - Claydol *Castform *Shuppet - Banette *Duskull - Dusclops *Tropius - Tropiglide *Chingling - Chimecho *Glalie - Froslass *Salamence *Beldum - Metang - Metagross *Latias *Latios *Rayquaza *Jirachi *Deoxys Gen 4 *Starly - Staravia - Staraptor *Mothim *Combee - Vespiquen *Drifloon - Drifblim *Bronzor - Bronzong *Chatot - Parrorchest *Spiritomb *Carnivine *Probopass - Navipass *Rotom *Uxie *Mespirit *Azelf *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina *Cresselia *Darkrai *Shaymin *Arceus Gen 5 *Victini *Munna - Musharna *Pidove - Tranquill - Unfezant *Woobat - Swoobat - Batromanse *Sigilyph *Yamask - Cofagrigus *Archen - Archeops *Solosis - Duosion - Reuniclus *Ducklett - Swanna *Vanillite - Vanillish - Vanilluxe *Emolga *Escavalier *Frillish - Jellicent *Klink - Klang - klinklang *Tynamo - Eelektrik - Eelektross *Elgyem - Beheeyem *Litwick - Lampent - Chandelure *Cryogonal *Golurk *Rufflet - Braviary *Mandibuzz *Hydreigon *Volcarona *Tornadus *Thundurus *Reshiram *Zekrom *Landorus *Meloetta Gen 6 *Delphox *Fletchling - Fletchinder - Talonflame *Vivillon *Flabebe - Floette - Florges *Espurr - Mewostic *Hondge - Doublade - Aegislash *Spritzee *Swirlix *Inkay - Malamar *Skrelp - Dragalge *Clawtizer *Hawlucha *Klefki *Phantump *Pumpkaboo - Gourgeist *Noibat - Noivern *Yveltal *Diancie *Hoopa Gen 7 *Rowlet - Dartrix - Decidueye *Pikipek - Trumbeak - Toucannon *Vikavolt *Oricorio *Cutiefly - Ribombee *Comfey *Silvally *Tapu Koko *Tapu Lele *Tapu Bulu *Tapu Fini *Cosmog *Cosmoem *Solgaleo *Lunala *Nihilego *Buzzwole *Pheremosa *Celesteela *Kartana *Necrozma *Magnearna *Poipole - Naganadel *Blacephalon *Zeraora Gen Palladium *Mospi *Bubuail - Gurguail - Quatoxil *Macoptle *Humazap *Pebbry - Stonry - Buladeru *Noidis - Obscritis *Splodem - Rackatoom *Telfore - Oradelos *Udairy - Drabadairy *Hallucind *Paranoir *Comicy - Comisty *Banshriek - Banscreech *Buckwash - Buckapier *Scrambird *Kiflo - Enechi *Gravorbit *Pixfowl - Faewren *Moondrake *Equisoar *Astreon *Corposula *Snalarmor *Syllew =Pokemon to be found in the six sewer systems= Gen 1 *squirtle family *rattata family *ekans family *pikachu family *sandshrew family *nidoran family *seel family *zubat family *oddish family *venomoth family *diglett family *mewoth family *psyduck family *poliwag family *machop family *tentacrool family *geodude family *grimer family *gastly family *seel family *cubone family *lickitung family *koffing family *seadra family *goldeen family *pinsir family *magikarp family *kabuto family *dratini family Gen 2 *misdreavus family *totodile family *sentret family *spinarak family *chinchou family *yanma family *wooper family *pineco family *spheal family *gligar family *gwilfish family *shuckle *heracross *hondour family *smeargle *tyrogue family Gen 3 *swampert family *wurmple family *shroomish family *nincada family *nosepass family *mawile family *gulpin family *carvahna family *nosepass family *zangoose *seviper *barboach family *corphish family *feebas family *shuppet family *duskull family *relicanth Gen 4 *kricketot family *shellos family *skuntank family *croagunk family Gen 5 *patrat family *lillipup family *purrloin family *woobat family *audino family *tympole family *venipede family *basculin family *sandile family *dwebble family *scrafty family *yamask family *tirtouga family *trubbish family *karrablast family *foongus family *joltik family *tynamo family *cryogonal *axew family *shelmet family *mienfoo family *druddigon family *pawniard family *durant family Gen 6 *froakie family *espurr family *honedge family inkay family skrelp family clauncher family goomy family klefki family phantump family bergmite family Gen 7 *grubbin family *crabrawler family *dewpider family *wimpod family *sandyast family Gen Palladium *aqualisk family *schromen family *tokslug *condariver *noidis family *dwarstar family *gobskid family *monitank *banshriek family *mischual family *pupack family *dusnin family *buckwash family Category:Post-Test Page Category:WIP Category:Games Category:Pokémon